Wish You Were Here
by The Genius Mage
Summary: A small series of letters between Link and Zelda. Love knows not its own depths until the hour of seperation. Zelink, dedicated to the Legendaerie LT.


_~*Wish You Were Here*~_

"_And ever has it been known _

_that love knows not its own depth _

_until the hour of separation." - _Khalil Gibran

~*X*~

There are no stars brighter and more beautiful than those in the desert. Without any lights, without any _civilization, _everything burned with an intensity that Link had never seen before. Not even back in Hyrule had he seen a force like _this_. The sky was the color of dark velvet, the moon a full silver coin, surrounded by spots of radiance like miniature suns.

Yes, the Gerudo Desert was cold when twilight fell and hot when the light again eclipsed the world, but right now, with no enemies and the campfires of his fellows shimmering near him, he was content.

With a flourished, the young male finished signing his name and cooed his Kargaroc forward softly with gentle words.

His Kargaroc was named Spry, and it was a young—but rather large—bird with dark azure feathers fringed with a zigzag design of red, finishing with a dash of white. He had fierce yellow eyes, an intense expression, a green-brown patterned tail, and long, curved yellow talons. He was the kind of predator that could fly at night and in the day without fearing an attack from owls or a mobbing from crows.

Hence why he had him.

Rolling up the parchment, Link slipped the paper into a cylindrical container strapped to Spry's back with a smile. "You know the drill, right? If you can't find me after delivering this letter, you'll go back to Zelda."

The Kargaroc cawed softly, his blue tongue poking temporarily out of his yellow beak.

He ruffled the bird's feathers, grinning. "That's a good boy. Alright, off you go."

Spry spread his wings, shrieked, and took to the sky with startling speed.

~*X*~

_Zelda,_

_Usually you insist that I tell you about where I am. Well…How do I put this…it's hot. And really sandy. And some kind of vulture monster likes to circle us ominously as we help the Gerudo here sort out their problem with the Bulblins. Did I mention the Gerudo are kinda conceited? Not everyone, but a lot of them._

_Lucky me, my first Royal Guard mission and I'm sent to the desert. Oh well, it's not really all that bad. The nights are really beautiful, if only you were here to see the stars! They look close enough to reach up and grab._

_Before you waste a whole paragraph asking if I'm okay, I'm fine. No major injuries except for the fact that I broke my leg this afternoon._

_Joking!_

_Don't die from boredom over there,_

_Link_

_P.S. Be sure to feed Spry when he reaches you, the poor bird may not have hunted along the way._

~*X*~

_Dear Link,_

_The Gerudo Desert? Not very charming, is it? I bet you have sand in your boots and I hear there are rattlesnakes and scorpions and…better you than me, I couldn't handle being out there. Wait…don't those humongous black rats live in burrows there…?_

_Just…no. _

_Never mind._

_I hope you're okay, and don't forget that I'll put a word in with my father if you ever want to change squadrons. Yes, the Gerudo are proud but they aren't Hyrule's enemies. Usually. You know they're in trouble if they actually __ask__ us for help. Don't treat those Bulblins too badly though, okay? Father frowns upon cruelty._

_Stars…sounds wonderful. Wish I was there too, at least, with you I think I could bear the heat and other unpleasant things. You know? The castle doesn't seem the same without your laughter here to echo within these old hallways. But I digress._

_Don't frighten me like that! I just stared at the page until I could force myself to read the next line. Injuries are no joking matter, I hope you realize._

_If I'm not allowed to die from boredom—these lessons are so __tiresome__—then you can't die from, say, a broken leg that handicapped you into losing a battle. Agreed?_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Zelda_

_P.S. I fed Spry, but why did you pick a Kargaroc of all things? Such a dreadful appearance for a messenger bird, even if he __is__ rather charming._

* * *

_Zelda,_

_Good news, we're leaving the desert soon. In your last letter you said I'd been there too long, so guess what? I'm going to—brace yourself—Kokiri Forest. Which is both good and bad, because the kids there are supposed to be really nice._

_Sorry to hear that you're having a hard time with the Zora language. I can't speak fish-people myself, nor can any of the other soldiers here, so it's not the end of the world if you mix up a word or two. Unless you somehow confuse "tie" with "die", like, "I wish our kingdoms to die together."_

_No pressure, though, even if a single misunderstood word could result in an all out bloody conflict._

_By the way, either Spry eats an awful lot of rabbits or you're stuffing him when he's at your place. I mean, he's put on some weight since I last saw him._

_Don't start a violent war over there,_

_Link_

~*X*~

_Dear Link,_

_Though I'm very glad to hear you're moving to the forest, you __do__ know you make me feel worse half the time? I mean, what if I accidentally insult the Zora King, or worse, the Princess? I have such a terrible time with the vowels, you see, and I'm starting to worry a bit. They've invited me and Father to their castle…maybe I shouldn't talk unless spoken to? But that's so impolite!_

_Anyway, I promise you I don't feed your precious Kargaroc too much. I don't know where he gets his alleged extra weight. Maybe he eats the scraps the kitchen maids throw out?_

_It __is__ charming to know you have so much confidence in me. Is that sarcasm? Interpret it as you will._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Zelda_

~*X*~

_Zelda,_

_Aw, don't get your dress in a knot. I was just teasing. I know you won't cause some violent conflict. In fact, I'm sure you'll make everything better than it ever was before between Hyrule and the Zora. You know I'll always support you no matter what, right?_

_Anyway…not much to say. The Kokiri Kids are charming and all but I'm starting to really miss you. It was summer when I left, right? The leaves are changing colors. I meant it before when I wrote to you from the Gerudo Desert, but I really mean it now._

_Wish you were here instead of there,_

_Link_

~*X*~

_Dear Link,_

_By the Goddesses, you think you have to tell me that? I know you were just kidding, but that's really nice of you to tell me you'll always be on my side. I've known you since we were children, and do you remember what I said before you left?_

"_I'm with you, no matter what."_

_I've got nothing to tell you besides some boring political jargon that I don't really get myself, but I'll see if Father will bring your squadron home any faster. But you __know__ that the Royal Guard is always dispatched to deal with trouble on the borders, and to assist others. I wish you had joined the battalion that always stayed here to watch the castle. Can't be helped, I suppose._

_I miss you too. But you probably already know._

_Faithfully Yours,_

_Zelda_

* * *

_Zelda,_

_Wow, the leaves have fallen and grown back…and I'm __still__ out here! So many monsters rampaging around…makes you think Ganondorf himself is back from the dead again._

_I really hope not. I hear your ancestors were captured pretty often by him._

_I send you warm tidings from some uncharted beach on the far side of Hyrule. Flying bird-people that grow wings from their arms live on the cliffs near the sea, and they're having a bad time with a bunch of rampaging pig things that think these kind people are cuccos._

_I forget what they're called…the bird-people we're helping are known as the Rito Tribe, I think. They're very nice and, to be honest, rather remarkable. If only you could have seen! They created a false pair of wings for me to use and try to glide off of the cliff into the ocean as part of a ring game._

_A friend I made here—her name is Melody—usually comes to sit with me when I'm on guard duty. At least the nights aren't so boring now, with someone to talk to. _

_There's a huge dragon sitting in a cave with an open top. His name is Valoo, and he's positively __ancient__. He helps the Rito get their wings. Wonder if it works on humans?_

_As always, miss you a lot. What's going on in Hyrule?_

_Despite what you think, murder is not a way to silence boring rambling politicians over there,_

_Link_

_P.S. If it makes you feel better, the Rito don't seem particularly fond of Spry either. What's with you guys and hating Kargarocs?_

~*X*~

_Dear Link,_

_What do you mean your "nights aren't so boring now"? I think you should tell this Melody to leave you alone, how can you be on duty and be __talking__ to someone at the same time? A brigade of demons could slide in under your nose!_

…_I deviate from the point of this letter, don't I? _

_I'd prefer that you not mention Ganondorf, I think his name itself is cursed or something. Sadly, I come from a long line of distressed damsels, but I intend to not be so powerless. If I can help it. But even if he did come back, I know you'd be there to save me, so I'm not scared at all._

_The Rito Tribe sounds amazing; I think I __will__ visit there. As soon as my duties permit. We could cliff dive together!_

_Valoo? I've heard of him, but he's from __before__ New Hyrule…I thought he and the Rito Tribe were long gone, but it seems your wanderings has brought you to them! Then again, it took the Zora forever to come out of their hiding in the deep ocean._

_And I highly doubt that his scales will give you feathers. Even if it did, I like you as a human, not a cucco. _

_Nothing special here, as usual. Just a ball that my father is making me attend, and I guess I'll have to go with someone too…_

_My temper is a bit better than __that__—though I've considered exile, trust me._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Zelda_

_P.S. Kargarocs are notoriously hard to tame, and they're vicious predator seabirds too. I wonder how you made Spry so…friendly. The Rito probably have to deal with the pests all the time._

* * *

_Zelda,_

_It must be some kind of miracle. We're finally on our way back to Hyrule Castle, after a year out in the field. I've sustained a fair amount of injuries during our journey, but I'm doing just fine. _

_I met a farm girl named Malon at this small, family owned ranch while everyone else was resting at a nearby town…and guess what?_

_We talked, and she gave me this brown horse named Epona for free. She's an amazing animal—the horse, I mean._

_So, I've got an idea. You ready for it? Brace yourself._

_Maybe I can ride on ahead before everyone else, but I'll need a signed letter from you. Your word is just as strong as the King's, and if you order me back, I have to obey. Right?_

_I feel kind of bad for doing this, but I miss you __that__ much. And don't laugh._

_Smile for me over there,_

_Link_

~*X*~

_Dear Link,_

_I've been offering to order you back for months now, but since your mission is over, you want me to bend the rules a little and let you speed on home?_

_I was wondering when you'd come to your senses. You're friends with the Princess of Hyrule, for the Goddess' sakes._

_Attached is the letter you want, and don't worry, I'm not laughing. I was about to force you to return anyway, and I freely admit that. Life is boring without you here._

_Don't feel bad, and if anyone complains, I've written in the other letter that they can come see me personally about it when they arrive._

_Just…don't flirt with every farm girl on the way before you bring a veritable menagerie back._

_Faithfully Yours,_

_Zelda_

* * *

_Dear Zelda,_

_So…I've been riding. And the fields and mountains are passing by both too fast and too slow. Epona's a strong horse though, and not tired at all. Even if the other guards are a bit irked with me for leaving, I'm just glad I'll be seeing you soon._

_But I've been thinking lately—(rare I know)—and I have something to tell you. Something to say. We're how old, now? Seventeen? It'll probably be a bit surprising but hear me out when I arrive. _

_Here's a clue for you. You're a smart girl, you'll know by now, if you don't already._

_Yours Always,_

_Link_

~*X*~

She had sent Spry out a week ago.

And now he was back.

Standing on the battlements of the grand white Castle of Hyrule, Zelda extended her arm and let the heavy talons of the Kargaroc close gently around it. The golden-eyed bird crooned softly, her undelivered letter still strapped to his back, and she spoke to him quietly.

"Why didn't you give this to Link? Are you injured?"

He blinked at her—and she had to admit she was grateful to the bird for flying ridiculous distances every time so she could speak to her friend—ruffling his feathers.

"How do you usually find Link when he's on the move?" Zelda insisted, resting a hand on one side of his curved beak.

A blue tongue snaked out, visible only momentarily, as Spry squawked whist helplessly shrugging his shoulders.

_Where are you? _She wondered, a sliver of fear stabbing into her heart.

* * *

It was almost autumn again when he arrived.

Princess Zelda, wearing her usual flowing white dress trimmed with purple velvet and gold, was wandering the courtyard. Spry was hopping beside her, far too bulky to rest on her shoulder or arm for long, having had returned after another brief attempt to locate Link.

Or maybe the bird _had_ found him, because he didn't seem surprised when…

A pair of hands abruptly came down over her eyes, and she stiffened in fear as a cloud of warm breath tickled her ear. "Guess who?"

One moment was all it took. "Link? Is that you?"

He released her, and she turned around to see her friend smiling cheerfully at her. He was covered in dust from head to toe, dulling the green of his uniform, but it was him regardless. Complete with the floppy hat that was his trademark.

Zelda threw her arms around him, laughing into his skin, the distant, lonely feeling that had plagued her for months vanishing on the spot. Spry cawed and lifted into the sky in a flurry of multicolored feathers. When she inhaled deeply, she could smell the fields he had rode across to reach her.

Link hugged her back furiously. "It's great to see you, Zelda."

She leaned away, hands still on his shoulders. Narrowing her blue gaze into his, she said, "You got taller!"

He looked just as surprised. "I did?"

"Of course you did!" By almost a full head, no less.

"Well," he shrugged carelessly. "You got prettier. So we're even."

She felt a blush touch her cheeks. "I've missed you a lot. And it's only been about a year. Ridiculous, huh?"

The garden, with its fountain and ivory stone walls, blocked off the rest of the world from hearing what came next.

"Not really. I mean it took me a year to figure out I loved you." It was only because she knew him so well that she could see how the tips of his ears reddened.

Zelda took two steps back, fist clenched over her heart. Did…did he just…?

Link lowered his eyes sheepishly. "Like I said in my letter. Cliché and shocking, right?"

She studied him, the sword on his waist, the shield on his back, the tattered traveling clothes of a warrior adorning his now slightly more muscled frame.

Her friend since they had been only four, a relationship that was (oddly) encouraged by her father, despite the fact that Link was far from nobility. He was a captain's nephew.

The silence was troubling him, she knew, so Zelda just wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "How?" She asked.

He hesitantly returned the gesture. "Well, no matter where I was or who I was talking to, it…just didn't feel right without you. Stupid, right?"

"Far from it, Link. Far from it."

~*X*~

_Author's Note: Imagine a kiss scene after if you want. Don't, if you want. It's open to interpretation. This is Link and Zelda in one of their many incarnations, set in no particular time or universe._

_And this is an one-shot dedicated to my friend the Legendaerie LT. Got to get the hang of writing this game, you know? I hope you liked it._

_Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
